custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Narcisca #Worth a shot [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 17:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Flardrek #Personally, I think he's had a fair bit of work put into him. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 12:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 12:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *Sephrinoth #I've tried once, so I'll try again.Your hope ' ' and so is mine 00:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #I have to admit, this is one of my favorites on this wiki. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Linelva2.jpg #My best image (probably) *File:Poa.JPG #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) #Very well done image I must say. The effects fits the character perfectly. // #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *File:VID12431.jpg #Might as well give it a shot. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story *Battle for Leadership'' #Well... let's see how this turns out. // #(: --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *''Runner'' #I'll take another shot at this. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 21:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *''A World at War '' #One of my better stories [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 21:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #VarkanaxTalk 21:42,1/23/2012 #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creation *A-Team #One of my favorites [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 17:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #Excellent MOC. --Lord Shu 17:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Female Dovahkiin-themed MOC #Originally Lydia, I'm thinking of changing the name. I guess she's probably one of my best female MOCs. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 21:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Kental #I think it's worth a shot, definitely one of my favourite MOCs. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] 00:08, 23 January, 2012 (UTC) #So hard to choose, but I finally did. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 00:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 19:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) #Reaper of Souls'' 16:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *Excellion Rak'Ven #My best MOC to date, an uber-improved version of prototype Rak'Ven. The Soulbreaker 09:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Featured Trivia *The word "Skorr" has become Matoran slang for "selfish", due to Skorr's notorious greed. #-- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 08:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote #Sort of an accompaniment to the last quote. [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 17:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #As so the natural order is not disrupted by the same user winning FA twice in a row. My favorite quote of SM's. Shadowmaster 18:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) #Another one of Jevson's quotes. Possibly one of his best yet. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 21:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Featured User *User:Crp11 #One of the most helpful users around [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 17:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #Aye, that be true. --Lord Shu 17:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #No arguments there. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 22:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #Goshdammit. Big sigs. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC)